


and then there was only sam

by spnfanatic



Series: A Profound Bond [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Character Death, Dean Winchester Whump, Evil Chuck Shurley, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Not Happy, Post-Apocalypse, Series, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/spnfanatic
Summary: Part of the Profound Bond series. A/U. Sam was shrouded in darkness not even Dean could penetrate. And Cas? Cas was drowning. He couldn’t save Dean or Sam...or even himself. Character death.Implied Cas/Dean, Evil!Chuck, Evil!Sam
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: A Profound Bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	and then there was only sam

Cas woke up from another nightmare. He was sweaty and his heart was racing. He tried to push himself up but found his hands shackled to the wall. The cell was dark and cold and lonely. Cas shivered as he drew his knees up to his chest. He strained his ears to hear anything besides the dripping coming from the ceiling just outside his room. As usual, there was nothing.

There used to be a time where Cas was an angel of the lord. There used to be a time where Cas could hear prayers and could fly wherever he wanted.

Cas was startled out of his thoughts as footsteps echoed outside the halls. He closed his eyes as bright light flooded in the room.

“Come on, get up, angel,” someone hissed and his cell door opened.

Cas opened his eyes to see the demon, Meg, crouched next to him, unlocking his cuffs. A long time ago, he wouldn’t have hesitated to smite her just for being a demon. Now a day, powerless and defeated, Cas let her help him up to his feet.

“Where are we going?” he asked as she dragged him out of his cell and up the stairs.

Meg rolled her eyes. “Where do you think? The _boy-king_ wants a word.”

Cas couldn’t help but flinch at the name. Of course.

 _Boy-king_ was Sam Winchester. It was a favorite nickname of Azazel and seemed to have stuck when Sam took his throne in Hell.

They made their way to the throne room silently. Meg wasn’t much of a talker in Hell and Cas wasn’t much of a talker in general. When they got to the room, Meg pushed Cas through, before taking her leave.

Cas got up to his knees.

Sam sat on his throne before him. His hair was long and shaggy. His brown eyes were just the same as when he was human. If it wasn’t for the crackle of power in the room, Cas would have thought this was the same Sam Winchester who believed angels were good and the apocalypse could be stopped.

No one suspected this was how the world would end. Not even the Winchesters.

Then again the Winchesters gave up on saving the world a long time ago.

Next to Sam was his brother, also kneeling. He was naked from the waist up. His hair, once upon a time, was military short. It had gotten longer, nearly to his shoulders now. His arms were shackled behind him. Cas felt a lump in his throat as he took in Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man. His green eyes stared back. Empty. _Dead_.

“Dean,” he said, his voice strained. He hung his head in shame. The one man he promised he would always save, but couldn’t this time, Dean Winchester.

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas looked up. It wasn’t Dean who greeted Cas. It was Sam. He stood up from his throne and stretched. He smiled and looked eerily like his old self. Cas wanted to puke. Sam sighed when Cas didn’t say anything. “You know it’s impolite to ignore a person when they greeted you, right?” he asked, voice casual.

Cas stiffened at the sharp crackle of power. “Hello, Sam,” he mumbled.

Sam’s smile widened. He looked over at his brother, then back at Cas. “Do you like your room, Cas?”

Cas thought back to the small cell he lived in now. No, he did not. He did not say that to Sam though. “Yes,” he said after a moment.

Sam nodded to himself. “Well that’s good. I’d hate to be a bad host,” he said. He turned back to Dean and nudged him on the side with his boot. “Right, Dean?”

Cas watched as Dean looked up to his brother and slowly nodded. It was the first movement he saw Dean make since he got here. He wondered how far gone Dean really was. Sam bent down so he was eye level with Dean. “I asked you a question, dear brother,” Sam said overly sweetly. “I expect an actual answer.”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean said quietly.

“Not, _Sammy_ , remember?” Sam grabbed his hair suddenly and pulled his head back. It looked painful and Cas was about ready to launch himself at Sam to get him to stop. “You’re supposed to call me _Master_.”

“No,” Dean gasped as Sam’s grip tightened. He had no leverage with his hands tied behind his back. All he could do was try to not fall backwards as Sam continued to pull him back. 

“Stop!” Cas protested loudly before he realized what he said. He froze as Sam paused, his body stiff. He stumbled back as Sam turned to meet his gaze. 

“What did you say to me, Cas?” Sam asked. He let go of his brother and stormed over to the fallen angel.

Cas realized his mistake too late. He would have to own up to it. Cas tried not to shrink away as Sam loomed over him, an enormous shadow of intense power. “You’re hurting your brother,” Cas said quietly. “Is this what you really want, Samuel?”

Sam’s face was murderous. He flung Cas to the other side with a flick of his wrist. He stormed over and crouched in front of him, taking Cas’ face in one hand, squeezing tightly until Cas groaned in pain. “You don’t know anything about what I want, Castiel,” Sam hissed. “I saved the world from Lucifer. You and Dean should be thanking me.”

“And at what cost to your soul?” Cas asked. Sam slammed his head back into the wall and Cas groaned again. The back of his head throbbed in pain. He shouldn’t be making Sam mad. It was unwise. But these days Cas was full of nothing but unwise decisions. “You can still stop this, Samuel. Just release both Dean and myself. We’ll find a way to purify you of the demon blood.”

“You think it’s the demon blood that’s made me this way?”

How could it not be? Cas found himself flung across the room again. He nearly cracked his head against the wall again. Sam followed him and sent a sharp kick to his rib-cage. Cas screamed as he felt bones crack. 

“I’ve always been this way. We thought if I could fight it, we’d beat destiny. But look at us, Cas. Look at you.”

He shut his eyes as pain consumed him. Distantly he heard Dean screaming. He thought it was Dean at least. It sounded an awful lot like Dean anyway.

“You’re not a hero. You’re just a pathetic, fallen angel clinging to the past. You can’t save the world. You can’t save me. You can’t save Dean. Hell...you can’t even save yourself,” Sam whispered in his ear. “And guess what? This is the end for you.”

Sam was right. Cas was drowning. Cas couldn’t save Sam. Or Dean. Or himself.

Sam’s powers intensified around him, threatening to choke him. Cas prepared himself for the final blow.

“Sammy, please, don’t!” Dean’s voice had Cas cracking an eye open.

Sam turned to his brother. “Last warning, bro. Don’t call me Sammy.” He turned back to Cas. Cas didn’t like the look on Sam’s face, but he couldn’t do anything, so he stayed slumped against the wall.

Suddenly Sam snapped his fingers and Dean was standing before Cas, body trembling. He looked at Sam questioningly. Sam snapped his fingers again and Dean’s arms were shackled in front of him. Cas noticed for the first time, the gun in Dean’s hands.

Dean followed his gaze, his eyes wide in shock at the sight of it. He tried to drop the gun but it looked like he was being held in place with an unseen force. Cas looked up to see Sam’s smiling face and felt his heart drop. 

“What...are you doing to me, Sam?” Dean spat. He was still pointing the gun at Cas.

“It’s punishment, Dean,” Sam responded, like it was the most logical thing to say. “Maybe with the angel gone, you’ll finally learn your place.”

“Don’t do it, Sam,” Cas said. “You do this, and there won’t be any redemption for you.”

“Good thing you don’t run the show here, Cas,” Sam said.

“Please don’t make me do this,” Dean pleaded. 

“Good bye, Cas,” Sam chirped.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m sorry. I can’t...it’s not me doing this,” Dean said, turning to Cas. “Please...You have to believe me.” 

Cas could see the strain in his muscles as he tried to fight Sam’s control. Cas looked at his dear friend. He smiled sadly. The world wasn’t supposed to end this way. It wasn’t supposed to end at all. But it did. Cas closed his eyes. 

“It’s OK, Dean. I forgive you,” Cas said.

A shot rang out and Cas let the darkness take him.

-

Cas woke up from another nightmare. He was sweaty and his heart was racing. Cas ignored the sense of deja vu as he tried to push himself up. He quickly found his hands were shackled to the wall…

-

**The End**

_Chuck stopped typing. He sat back, impressed with the ending. He grinned and took a sip of his beer. He was definitely going to keep this one._


End file.
